A battery electric vehicle (BEV) may be propelled by operation of an electric machine configured to receive electrical power from an on-board battery. The battery may be charged with electrical power from a utility grid or other off-board power source. A BEV driver may wish to accurately know the expected vehicle drive range before the battery is drained.